The Egg
by Gojiratheking106
Summary: Ilene, Mark and Rick witness the rebirth of Mothra, short one off.


"Rick, could you get a little bit closer?"

Mark was glued to the computer screen, staring at the images being received by the drone. A huge mass of grey scales covered the screen, breathing at a steady pace.

"Are you kidding? This thing costs more than me, and I've already used up like five of them"

After the Battle of Boston another Mothra egg was found, but at everyone's surprise Godzilla had arrived to the place, coiling himself around the insect's egg like it was his own, right there in the middle of the jungle. An Outpost was quickly set up, since this was a unique opportunity to study Godzilla and Mothra at the same time.

"Come on, the better the footage the better we can understand these things." Mark replied. After Boston he had rejoined MONARCH, and was once again studying Titan behavior. Ilene was standing right next to him, althought she was obviously more interested in Mothra.

"Ok fine, but I'm getting the next drone from Walmart." Rick said. Sure enough, the tiny machine flew forward, getting closer to the enormous reptile.

"Look at his eye" Mark said, pointing at the closed eye of Godzilla. "You can see its moving behind the eyelid. Perhaps some kind of dreaming?"

"Or he's just pretending to sleep so he can destroy another one of my drones" Rick looked at Mark, who was still staring at the screen. "What?"

"The light he's emitting..." Mark then pointed at Godzilla's dorsal plates, which were pulsating with a cyan blue light, like when he was ready to fight.

"You said it's an intimidation display right? That means I should get the dro-"

"No" Mark got closer to the screen. "Look at Mothra's egg. It's also pulsating with light, almost like..."

"Like they are communicating" Ilene finished his sentenced. Sure enough, every time Godzilla's lights faded, the egg answered with its own light.

"Are you two serious?" Rick asked, turning around again to face his colleagues. "Are you suggesting an insect embryo and a lizard are talking to each other?"

Mark sighed, and Ilene simply rolled her eyes. "He's not a lizard, he's-"

"A highly derived Synapsid, yeah yeah I know" Rick cut off Mark's pedantic explanation of phylogeny for the umpteenth time. "Come on guys, you're supposed to be scientists. Especially you Mark, aren't you a biologist? How can you even suggest that?"

"There are many things of the Titans we do not know about yet" Ilene answered, in her typical mysterious tone.

"Perhaps _Megalepidopter__on _can inhert memories from their progenitor, like some kind of extreme genetic memory" Mark speculated. He hated the codenames MONARCH tried to pass off as scientific names, and was trying to establish actual binomial names for the creatures. "But since Mothra laid her egg before going to Boston, Godzilla is somehow updating her on what happened"

Ilene rubbed her chin, thinking. "Legends tell of a 'Song of the Gods' between Godzilla and Mothra, maybe this is what they were talking about"

Rick simply rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I'm surrounded by lunatics" he whispered.

"We already knew about Titan bioacustics and how complex they are, but this..." Mark said, looking at the screen. "...could mean they have developed a complex, interspecies language!". He then looked at Rick, his eyes shining like they hadn't for years "Rick, can you get the bioacustics of Godzilla and the Egg?"

"What are you expecting to see, Mothra and Godzilla organizing their big date?" Rick cracked, but seeing the inquisitive look of both of his co-workers he sighed and activated the bioacustics. Soon, the drone started getting a signal, which was translated in the computer to sound waves. Mark leaned forward, carefully examining the info.

"Fascinating... It looks like two whales communicating..." He couldn't help but smile, whales. He remembered when he first met Emma, back in college. They were young, and they were excited, they thought they had found the key to save those majestic animals. He sighed, nostalgic for those much simpler times.

Suddenly, Godzilla's eye opened. The enormous beast growled, baring his teeth, and slowly got up, a characteristic booming sound invading the drone's microphone.

"Shit shit shit" Rick tried to pilot the drone away from the monster, but before the machine could even react, Godzilla's massive claw obliterated it like a cow hitting a fly with its tail. Visual was lost, and Rick went into a short but angered rant, mostly incoherent swearing.

However, he quickly stopped when Godzilla's roar echoed through the air, following by a tremor and the sound of his giant footstep. The three scientists looked at each other and quickly ran outside of the tent with their improvised control center. They had mounted the tent on top of a hill, with a direct view of the valley where Godzilla and the egg were.

"You gotta be kidding me" Mark whispered, looking at the scene before him. Godzilla was standing tall, chest puffed and his dorsal plates shining with a bright blue light. The King of the Monsters growled, looking directly bellow, to a group of MONARCH's state-of-the-art maser cannons pointing their muzzles right at him.

"Are they seriously gonna shoot him? After knowing what he can do?" Rick said, in complete disbelief. Godzilla stomped the ground again, and another thundering roar so loud the soldiers just had to go deaf from it, unless they were wearing protection.

"This won't end well" Rick whispered, shaking his head. Godzilla slammed the ground with his tail, and intensified his dorsal plate display. The masers moved their cannons to aim straight at the Titan's face. Both parties were ready to battle.

Suddenly, a crack made everyone stop. The egg stopped its lighting, and started to open. Godzilla turned around, his intimidation display abruptly ending and the expression on his face relaxing. The egg continued to crack until a small (in comparison to Godzilla, of course) head peeked out of it. Soon enough, the rest of the larva's body was out. Godzilla leaned down, until his snout was almost in Mothra's reach. Both animals stared at each other for a few seconds, then Godzilla lightly nudged Mothra, causing her to fall over with a surprised screech. The reptile exhaled, visibly pleased, and laid down next to the recently born Mothra, and started licking her, washing off the fluids of the egg's inside still covering Mothra's body.

The masers were lowered, seeing as Godzilla wasn't being aggressive anymore, causing both Rick and Mark to sigh, relieved. Then Mark took a look at the Titans.

"So Godzilla is now acting like a paternal figure to Mothra"

"Welcoming the Queen back to the world" Ilene said, right behind them, her arms crossed and a warm smile drawn in her face.

"Did you kno- You know what, nevermind" Rick said, heading back to his tent. Ilene and Mark looked at him go, and then stared back at Godzilla, still grooming Mothra, surrounding her with his tail.

* * *

Just a short one-off as writing practice, hope you like it!


End file.
